Mastomys natalensis develop a high incidence of spontaneous thymomas and gastric carcinoids in addition to a variety of other neoplasms. The animals were irradiated at an early age to study the effect of irradiation on the development of tumors in this species. Currently, the treated animals are showing clinical signs of early aging. However, it is too early to evaluate the effect of treatment on the development of tumors.